My First Friend
by claraxeleven
Summary: Johan Andersen, an orphan whom came to visit Japan with his orphanage. As per usual he was alone until he meets his first friend, Yuki Judai. ONESHOT, may hint a little Spiritshipping depends on your interpretations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx or any of it's characters. Yugioh Gx is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and TV Tokyo. I am only writing for non-profit entertainment.****  
A/N: I should write some actual stories and not just drabbles eh? Oh well, some day, I will. **

* * *

He sat there, staring at the children playing on the slides. His eyes narrowed in sadness, he wondered why he couldn't join their game. Everyone would tell him to go away because he was a freak for being able to see duel spirits. Even here in Japan, a foreign country he still felt like he couldn't meet any new friends. The turquoise headed boy only bit his lip. He wished he had a mom and a dad, but no. He did not. The young boy by the name of Johan was an orphan; he lived in an orphanage with other people who were supposedly like him.

For the next week or so, they're staying in Japan before going back to Denmark. Right now, the children were supposed to be playing with each other in the park. As per usual, Johan was a loner. Then his eyes averted over to a family. They weren't doing anything special; the mother was pushing their son who was riding on the swing. A broken smile came upon his lips as some tears came to his eyes, he wanted to be like that with his mother and father.

A tear slid out from the rim of his eye. It wasn't possible anymore; his mother was killed right in front of his eyes by the hands of his father. Before when his father was arrested he would be whipped, slapped, abused in every possible way. He was a freak, his father would call him. The ability to see spirits make him seem like a psycho, even his very existence was a terror in his father's eyes. It was an unwanted pregnancy he would scream at Johan. The man never wanted Johan in the first place; he only married his mother out of responsibility. What was love? Johan never understood it.

"Are you alright?" The teal head looked up in surprise and to only discover a brown headed boy with a sheepish grin. Johan only wiped away the tear off from his face and only to smile frantically at the chocolate head. The energy that had emitted from the brown was affecting him in a sense; he couldn't help but to smile at him.

His brown eyes were curious. He wondered why the teal headed boy was crying. Was it because nobody wanted to play with him? The brown, no, Judai, only frowned at the thought. Whoever that didn't want to play with the teal head sure was mean. Without any hesitation, Judai sat next to the European on the bench.

"So what's your name?" Judai only asked in a curious yet cheerful tone, but he was kind of concerned because he didn't like to see people being alone. Its okay, he had his spirits to talk to. Maybe he could introduce his duel monsters to the other boy. Then again, could he even see them?  
"My name is Judai, Yuki Judai," the smile grew larger as he placed a fist by his chest with enthusiasm.

"Johan," the tear muttered in a monotone. He kind of sulked; it wasn't because he didn't want to talk to Judai. No, not at all. It was just that, nobody has ever approached him in a friendly matter like Judai had today. The boy just wasn't sure how to react to a situation like this. Again, he tried to look at Judai in the eyes.  
"Johan Andersen," he repeated, this time his voice was slightly louder. This was the first time he met someone this nice to him, he certainly didn't want to let him go. Johan knew that he should keep the fact that he could see duel monsters as a secret from the chocolate headed boy.

"Nice to meet you Johan!" Judai cheered as he jumped off the bench, on his feet. The young duelist proudly pulled out his deck of duel monster cards. He pulled out a card, it was labeled "Yubel" and proudly, he showed it to Johan. "This is Yubel! It's my best friend!"

The teal-head only blinked in awe. Could it be that Judai could also see spirits like he could? Then he had sensed a presence, it was a hermaphrodite. Johan was quite frightened at first, but then he felt Judai's hand on his, he was telling him that it was alright. A smile formed upon the teal's lips, it was a genuine smile, not a fake one.

Whilst fascinating over many things, Judai and Johan sat together, telling each other about their goals. Judai talked about how he wanted to be the next king of games and Johan only sat there being supportive of his decision. It was the best day of Johan's life, for once he met a real friend, and someone he could talk to without fearing of being judged. However, all of those moments ended too quickly. Johan had to leave.

This time it was Judai's turn to be in tears, Johan only hugged his new friend. He vowed that they would meet again someday, even if Judai didn't remember him, he would always remember the brunette. Finally, the teal released his new friend and walked off…

"Hello, I'm Johan, Johan Andersen," many years later, the teal was now eighteen. Once again, he had met the brunette whilst shaking his hand. Judai didn't seem to recall any of the memories he shared in the past huh? Well, it was okay. Even if Judai would never remember, Johan would always remember his words of kindness.


End file.
